


Mornings

by bobble173



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobble173/pseuds/bobble173
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two seasonal ficlets about mornings with Dean and Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings

Castiel: Summer

Castiel had opened his eyes to the sunlight streaming through the window- they hadn’t bothered to close the curtains last night. Angels didn't sleep, of course, but he was more than happy just to lie there for hours. He looked over to Dean, his eyes following the scattered freckles on his nose. He wanted to touch them. Dean’s mouth lifted slightly at the corners, still asleep as he rolled over and rested his arm around Cas’ waist. Castiel laid his head back down onto the pillow, his face inches from Dean’s, close enough to see the ends of his eyelashes turn from brown to golden. He reached out and slid his hand into Dean’s other hand, feeling his own cool palm fitting into the warm one. Dean’s fingers wrapped around Cas’, bringing it closer to his chest so Cas could feel Dean’s heart beating slowly through his ribs. He squeezed back a little, suppressing the need to wrap his wings around Dean as he felt Dean’s heart speed up as he slowly opened his eyes.

“Hey Cas.”

“Hello Dean.”

“What are you looking at? You been watching me again?”

“I was simply waiting for you to wake up.”

Dean gave Cas a sleepy smile. “I don’t mind you watching me.” He winked.

Castiel took a deep breath. “I love you Dean.”

Dean’s eyes snapped open as he gazed at Cas. Castiel could see his lips part slightly in surprise.

“Yeah well...I er... I love you too Cas, you know that, right?” He reached over and tucked Castiel into his shoulder, where he liked it best.

“I know Dean.” He whispered.

 

\---------

 

Dean: Winter

Dean woke up uncomfortably warm in the dark bedroom. He opened his eyes to see Cas, his arms firmly wrapped round Dean’s chest, hugging him close, fast asleep. He’d been sleeping lots since he’d become human. Cas’ warm breath was on the hollow of Dean’s throat. Dean bent his face into Cas’ dark hair, closing his eyes and feeling the soft, feathery strands tickle his eyelids. He sighed, breaking in the scent scent of washing powder and Cas. Dean felt Cas hug him even tighter, resulting in Dean struggling to break the now vice-like grip he was encased in. He grinned as he gave up, letting Cas lie comatose next to him. His eyes dropped to Cas’ shoulder blades, barer now as he looked at the place his wings used to be. Dean watched the strong muscles in Cas’ back move as he breathed, his biceps still firm as they kept their grip on Dean. He let out a breath as Cas moved slightly, his nose squished against Dean’s chest, which allowed him to slide his arm out from the tight grip. Dean lay his hand gently on Castiel’s shoulder, wrapping his legs around Cas’ pyjama-covered ones. Cas opened his eyes sleepily, before trying to bury back into Dean’s chest.

“You comfy there, Cas?” Dean asked.

Cas sighed in content.

“Because I’m not, you ass, I’ve lost the feeling in everything.” Dean said.

Dean felt Castiel immediately relinquished his grip. “I’m sorry Dean, I didn't realize.”

Dean grinned as he pulled Cas back towards him. “Nah, come back. I kind of liked it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the spelling/grammar is probably shoddy.


End file.
